Whodunnit?
by JerlitaFanGirl
Summary: Thirteen students from Kadic are chosen to participate in what they think is a friendly scavenger hunt. Upon arrival, they realize that they were tricked; they are playing a game of life and death. When one of the students die, it is up to the remaining students to find out who the killer is before they are the next ones dead. Warning: Major character death! No flames please.
1. Holy crap

Disclaimer: This story was based off of the TV show _Whodunnit_, so I do not own Whodunnit or Code Lyoko!

The limo pulled up into the driveway of the France Manor Mansion. Just a week ago, thirteen students from Kadic Academy were selected to participate in a seemingly innocent scavenger hunt game. The winner would receive $25,000, but the money would go directly to Kadic. It was very eccentric that the opportunity to raise money for the school was given randomly, but Mr. Delmas insisted that the thirteen students participate in the game.

The thirteen students were Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi, William, Taelia, Herb, Nicholas, Tamiya, Milly, and Emily. Some of them were happy to take place in the game, while the rest of them were just happy to be away from Kadic. The form they received said that they were required to pack a few bags because the game was… long.

Aelita climbed out of the limo and straightened out her shirt. The ride had been roughly a two-hour drive with no stops. That's right, no stop, much to Odd's displeasure.

"I'm hungry!" Odd whined as he rushed out of the car to inhale clean, fresh air. "That limo smells like old pickles!"

"That's because you decided to take off your shoes," Emily muttered as she exited the car along with everyone else.

Odd glared at her before sticking his tongue out. "My feet do _not _stink!"

William snorted as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, says you!"

Everyone grabbed their luggage and scurried into the mansion without a word, mainly because it was extremely hot outside.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Aelita exclaimed as she browsed over the living room.

She was right; the place _was _amazing! The dark red carpet was fuzzy and soft, and as a bonus, there was a grand piano right next to the big, white couch. The room was filled with the sweet scent of roses mixed with perfume, and there were red rose petals sprawled all over the floor. It was like a dream house, and it was sad to know that they couldn't have it.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a man with a British accent greeted, startling everyone in the room.

The man looked exactly like a butler. His hands were politely folded behind his back, and his feet were side-by-side. Next to him were two maids, but they both looked… creepy.

"Who are you?" Milly asked, holding Tamiya in fright.

"I am your Butler, Simon."

"Simon?" Odd scoffed, trying to stifle his laughter. "You look more like a Paul."

"Or a Steve," William joked, cackling at his own joke.

Simon seemed unaffected by the jokes, so he continued to speak. "I am sorry to say that you have all been tricked by the killer.

Everyone stopped laughing. The happy expressions on their face quickly turned to a shocked one.

Aelita bit her trembling lower lip and shifted uncomfortably from foot-to-foot. Did this guy just say there was a killer?

"What do you mean?" Jeremie inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Simon started. "I am afraid that the killed has set you up. You see, the killer has sent you all a letter, asking you to participate in a scavenger hunt. I assure you that he or she has lied to you all in a desperate attempt to bring you all here and murder you one-by-one. This is no scavenger hunt. One of you will perish a brutal death today, and it is up to the rest of you to solve the impending crime. At the end of the game, there will be three of you remaining; The Winner, The Sinner, and The Loser. If you state your case correctly, you will receive a spare card, meaning you will survive the night. However, if you state your case incorrectly, you will receive a scare card, meaning that you will be the next one dead," Simon explained with a sad smile.

Everyone was too stunned to speak or even move. They were all afraid that even one move will cost their lives.

"So, some of us will die?" Sissi asked, but there was a slight waver to her voice. "Where's the killer then!"

"The killer is hiding among you all," Simon replied.

"So, one of us is the killer?" Aelita asked him.

Simon nodded. "I am afraid I have to bid you all goodnight."

"But it's 7:31pm," William informed him with a bewildered facial expression.

"The killer wishes for you all to go to bed so he or she can start his or her evil game," Simon responded.

"Well, I'm not going to bed," William mumbled as he sat down on the couch and crossed his arms in a stubborn motion. "They will have to come face me."

"Alright, goodnight, William," Yumi said sadly as she retrieved her bags and ascended the stairs.

Everyone bid William goodnight as they headed up to their rooms.

[*]

Yumi clung to the warm blankets as if they would protect her in her sleep. Yes, she was afraid to fall asleep. She didn't want to end up dead. She let a tear fall down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away as if anyone was looking at her. She didn't want anyone to die. Not even Sissi. She just wanted to take part in a scavenger hunt, but then she found out that they were all lied to. It wasn't a scavenger hunt; it was a game of life and death. She sighed and closed her eyes. She decided to get her sleep. After all, she would need the energy for tomorrow, if she lived through the night. Just as she was half-asleep, there was a sudden noise.

CRASH!

She jumped up in her bed and sprang into action. The sound probably came from downstairs, and that was where William said he would stay. Multiple emotions ran through her as she threw on her robe and bedroom slippers. She quickly dashed out of the room and ran into the hallway.

"Yumi, is that you!" Ulrich yelled down the hall as he made his way over to the frightened looking girl.

"Ulrich!" she called out to the boy approaching her.

Ulrich gasped and ran over to Yumi. Without a word, he led her downstairs.

"Ulrich-"

"Come on! We have to join the others downstairs. Something's not right here!" Ulrich shouted.

Yumi was baffled and terrified. What if William was…?

_No, stop it, Yumi! _She mentally scolded herself.

"Ulrich, what was that noise?" Yumi demanded as they reached the end of the stairs.

They saw everyone huddled around something on the floor, so Yumi forced her way into the circle to see what they were staring at.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. There, lying dead on the floor beside a broken tea cup was William.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am afraid to announce that the game has begun," Simon said sadly.


	2. This feels too real

Aelita's POV

I couldn't believe it. Was William really dead, or was he just fooling around? It all felt too real. Simon rushed us all outside because he said that the area wasn't 'secure' enough for us to be in. It wasn't as if there was blood all around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, raise your hands if you would like to live," Simon commanded. Everyone obviously raised their hands, and if it were even possible, my hand went up higher.

"Why the question?" Taelia asked skeptically. Simon raised up his pantleg, revealing some type of house arrest-looking anklet.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Sissi, and simutaneously I whipped my head to the side to face her. Why was she acting so shocked? She was the killer!

"Now, who would like to solve William's murder mystery?" Simon inquired in a serious tone. Once again, everyone raised their hands high up in the air.

"In order to solve this gruesome murder, you will need to investigate one of the following three locations; The crime scene, where the horrible tragedy occured. The victim's last known whereabouts, and the morgue, where you may visit the victim in a more private setting. I will give you a few minutes to choose which selection you would like. Give careful consideration to your choice," Simon said as he grinned and walked away.

Once he was gone, everyone erupted into different conversations.

"I don't care what that guy says; he's the killer!" Yumi said, glancing around to make sure he wasn't anywhere near her. I shrugged.

"We only have a minute to discuss what place we're going to. That guy can pop up out of nowhere!"

"True," Ulrich agreed. "Well, I'm going to go check out the last known whereabouts. Yumi, you coming?"

Yumi nodded her head vigorously. "Anything beats the morgue and the crime scene!"

I glanced at everybody to see who had paired up with who. It seems as if Milly, Emily and Tamiya were together on one team, while Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, and Taelia were on the second team.

"I'll go to the morgue. I would love to see a dead person!" Odd exclaimed, earning him a glare from everyone.

"Yeah, but that dead person happened to be one of our friends," Jeremie retorted, shooting Odd a glare. Odd raised his hands up defensively and backed up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still going to the morgue."

"I'll go to," I offered, raising my hand a little. I got a surprised look from everybody. They must have thought that I was too weak to handle examining a dead body.

"Are you sure, princess?" Odd asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I'm going and that's final," I concluded.

"Well, I'm going to the crime scene. My observation skills are unbelievably incredible," Jeremie boasted. I giggled and patted his shoulder.

"So we're good, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

About a minute later, Simon came back outside with the same grin he had when he departed. He politely waited for everyone to stop speaking, and when they did, he spoke up. "Those of you who wish to investigate the crime scene, raise your hands."

Jeremie, Milly, Sissi, and Herb raised their hands. I honestly didn't think Milly had enough guts to go to a scene where someone died. I watched as Simon whispered something to the maid, who then motioned for the people who raised their hands to follow her. Once they were gone, Simon spoke again.

"Now, the morgue?"

Odd, Emily, Taelia and I raised our hands. Simon smiled and spoke to the second maid , who then motioned for us to follow her.

"Good luck," Yumi said as I sauntered past her. I gave her a thumbs up since I was too far away to give a response.

We went back inside, and I already saw Jeremie and his group browsing over the dining room, also known as the crime scene. I shuddered because I thought I spotted a pool of blood. I found it quite creepy that this mansion had a morgue in it. That wasn't normal, so this place automatically got thirty times more creepier.

With each step I took, my heart skipped a beat. Each step would take me closer and closer to the morgue. I immediately regretted choosing to go the the morgue. My friends were right; I was too weak to go to this place.

The maid stopped abruptly in front of two black double doors. I could see the inside of the morgue from the windows, and I just wanted to turn aroun and run back outside. Sadly, I knew there was no turning back now.

We walked inside, and as expected, a sudden rush of cold air lightly swept my cheek. Morgues were supposed to be cold, or at least that's what Odd told me.

"This is so creepy," Emily muttered as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Let's get to work so we can leave," I responded.

The moment I've been dreading has arrived, and I wasn't expecting it. William was laying on the morgue table, and he was deathly pale. I almost gagged at the sight. It was so sad and disgusting!

We all huddled around his corpse and immediately got to work. We examined his hands, face, legs, and anywhere that could have been infected.

"His hands have no bruising, so I don't think he used his hands in anything other than picking up the tea cup," Emily commented as she looked at his hand warily.

"Why are you looking at his hand like that? He's not going to jump up and choke you," Taelia said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"She's just nervous. There's no need to get on her case," I replied, trying to defend Emily. Taelia glared dangerously at me before rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you," she hissed.

"But you were talking around me, which is technically the same thing," I retorted, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Ladies, cut it out! We are supposed to be working together!" Nicholas reminded them. Taelia shook her head.

"It's not-"

"Anyway," I cut her off curtly, looking back down at William's body. "He doesn't seem to have any mysterious marks on him."

"Turn him around so I can see his neck," Taelia demanded. I shrugged and did as I was told.

What I saw surprised me. It looked as if William was shot in the back of his neck. There was a small white ball lodged into his neck. I wasn't sure if it was a bullet, so I squinted at it.

"Hand me some tweezers," I ordered, holding my hand out for someone to hand me my requested object. A few seconds later, a pair of tweezers were placed onto my palm. I pulled them back and picked at the object in his neck. Pulling it out, I realized that it was indeed a old school musket round.

"How was he shot? I didn't hear a gun," I wondered aloud. Taelia snorted.

"I'm surprised."

I glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She didn't respond. She just shook her head and shifted her attention to the small bullet in-between the tweezers.

"I'm done here," Taelia said as she marched out of the morgue.

"She's so moody!" exclaimed Emily, who was still glaring at the door as if Taelia would reappear.

"I think we made a great choice by coming here," Odd said as he raised his hand up for Emily and I to slap it. I snickered and smacked my hand against his, and Emily did the same.

When everyone had finished gathering their information from their locations, we all met outside to discuss and share our discoveries. My friends and I sat at one table, while the other teams sat at their tables. I rested my chin on my elbow as Jeremie shared his information from the crime scene.

"There was a puddle of blood, the broken tea cup, and there was a note on the table that told William to turn around. Other than that, I found nothing."

I nodded, even though I didn't fully understand what the note was supposed to mean. "What about you, Yumi and Ulrich?"

"We found William's cellphone on the couch that William was sitting on last night. We went through the phone and found a text from Yumi that told him to go into the kitchen for a cup of tea," Ulrich explained.

"But I didn't have my phone when I woke up, so the killer must have snuck in my room, took my phone, and texted William," Yumi added. I nodded once again, but this time, I wasn't so bewildered. The clues actually seemed to add up.

"Well, Aelita found a bullet that was lodged into the back of his neck. She said it was an old school musky ball," Odd said, earning him a cackle from Aelita and a strange facial expression from Jeremie.

"It's an old school musket ball, Odd," Aelita corrected, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Same difference," Odd replied.

"Okay, so he was definitely shot in the back of the neck, right?" Jeremie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I saw. A bullet."

"Okay, so he recieved a text that told him to meet Yumi in the kitchen for tea, so he did. When he went into the kitchen and got tea, there was a note that was probably on the table. He picked it up and read iit, then turned around. So, how was he shot in the back of his neck? Shouldn't he get shot in the throat?" Ulrich questioned. Yumi quirked an eyebrow before nodding.

"That's so true! Man, this is so confusing!" Yumi complained as he groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Relax, Yumi. We're making progress," Ulrich said as he put a reassuring hand on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi smiled and rested her hand on top of his.

"Thanks."

"Maybe the killer was hiding behind the table," Odd guessed, recieving a skeptical look from Jeremie and Ulrich.

"That sounds stupid," Jeremie said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"How else could he or she shoot William in the back of his neck?" Odd countered, waiting for a response from Jeremie.

"He's got a point," I said out of nowhere, slightly surprising Jeremie. "That's the only way William could have been shot in the neck."

"True," Jeremie agreed, bobbing his head and scratching his neck. "Alright, so there we have it."

Simon approached us, and I grew suspicious of him. How come he always popped up when we were finished talking about something? He stared at us before smiling sadly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid that it is time to state your case. Please adjourn, independently, to the library to deliver your opinion on how you think the killer killed William. Of course, the killer will be watching you to determine if you've stated your case correctly or incorrectly."

I gulped. This was the moment I wasn't prepared for. If I missed one little detail, I could be scared. I wasn't ready to die.

[REGULAR POV]

Aelita walked into the library, ready to state her case. Sweat formed on the top of her forehead, but she swiftly wiped it off. She shut the door behind her and sucked in a shaky breath.

"Well," she started, pacing back-and-forth across the room. "To start off, you crept into Yumi's room while she was asleep and stole her from from her nightstand.  
[*]

"You then proceeded to text William to meet you in the kitchen for some tea," Jeremie said.

"William, thinking it was Yumi, walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea," Milly said, pausing once in a while to think.

"He saw the killer, dropped his tea cup, but the tea fell on the floor. He slipped on it, and was cut up by the glass," Nicholas stated, chuckling for some weird reason.

"He saw a note on the table, and still thinking it was Yumi, picked it up to read it," Aelita said.

"The note told William to turn around, so when he did, you popped up from behind the table and shot him with a gun. However, the gun had a silencer, so no one heard the gunshot," Odd said with a lot of confidence."

"William died instantly, and you somehow fled the scene before he crashed to the floor," Yumi said.

"I know you're the killer, Aelita," Taelia accused, looking dead at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Sissi, I still know you did it," Aelita said with a simple shrug.

[BACK TO AELITA'S POV]

My heart beated rapidly. I was extremely terrified because I was sure I missed at least a detail of information. Everyone at the table was smiling confidentially, obviously proud of their statement. I, on the other hand, was very much afraid. I picked at my food with a fork. I had lost all interest in what I was served. Everyone was happily munching on their dinner, but I was staring at mine. Suddenly, Simon emerged out of the kitchen with cards in his hand. My level of fear rised up so high that I was afraid that I would break out in tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as if one of your has captured the killer's interest," Simon announced, glimpsing at everyone.

We all waited, anxious for him to tell us who captured the killer's attention. His eyes rested on me, and my heart dropped at his subsequent words.

"Aelita," he said, immediately catching my attention.

"Yes?" I replied nervously, bracing myself for what he would say next.

His frown transformed into a beam as he exclaimed," Congratulations! You are spared!"

My eyes widened with both shock and happiness. I honestly thought I was going to die! I shrieked with laughter as I felt my face redden with embarrassment. I was at a loss for words, so I just sighed in relief and whispered, "Oh, thank god."

Simon held up the card in his hand and read, "As for the rest of you, I will walk you through what you failed to realize about William's death. I simply crept into Mrs. Ishiyama's room and stole her cell phone from off of her nightstand. I slipped out and closed the door, making it seem as if I had never entered. I walked into the kitchen and hid under the table, where I sent a text to William, telling him to meet me in the kitchen for a delicious cup of hot tea. He thought it was Yumi, so he abruptly went to the kitchen. I watched as he poured himself a cup of tea and waited for Yumi to arrive. He looked over to the table, saw the note, then read it. My note told him to turn around, and when he did, I emerged out of my hiding place, pulled out my gun, and shot him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. Of course, my gun had a silencer, so you didn't hear the gunshot. I quickly slipped into the crowd before anyone could see who I was. I will see one of you tonight. Yours Cruelly, the killer," Simon concluded as he walked around the table, simutaneously handing cards out to everyone. Once he was done, he retreated to his place at the end of the table. "Elizabeth, reveal your card."

Sissi muttered something bitterly under her breath before flipping over her card, revealing that she was spared.

"Mrs. Ishiyama," Simon said.

"Alright," Yumi murmured as she turned her card over, also revealing that she was spared.

"Mr. Belpois."

Jeremie sighed and flipped his card over without even looking at it. "I know I'm spared."

"Mr. Della Robbia."

Odd inhaled and exhaled deeply before snatching up his card, looking at it and cheering, "Yes!" He flipped it over, and obviously he was spared.

"Mr. Poliakoff."

Nicholas grinned a toothy grin as he flipped his card over with confidence. His smile disappeared from his face as he read the name aloud. "Scared?"

"I'm not surprised, you idiot!" Sissi barked, smacking Nicholas upside his head.

"Mr. Pichon."

Herb flipped his card over, and as expected, he was spared.

"Oh, enough of this. Everyone flip your cards over," Simon demanded. Everyone did as told, so I quickly glanced at every card.

Milly, spared, Tamiya, spared. Emily, spared. Ulrich, spared. Taelia... scared?

Taelia shrugged. "If I die, I die."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid that I will have to bid you goodnight," Simon announced sadly, spinning around on his heels and leaving everyone at the table in silence.

I woke up peacefully the next morning. No crashing noises, no screaming, no nothing. Just the comforting sound of birds chirping outside my window. I sat upright in bed and stretched. I stretched out all of my worries, my problems, and my fears. I stood up and walked out of my room. I went right over to the railing upstairs and cooed, "Good morning, everyone!" Unfortunately, I realized that Taelia was sitting stiffly on the couch, but she was dressed up in a fancy, elegant dress. That wasn't normal. She didn't blink or anything. She just stared dead ahead. It took me a few moments to realize that she was dead.

[A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors, (if there were any) but it is late and I am sleepy, but I couldn't sleep without uploading this! I feel like this chapter was rushed, so once again, I apologize!] 


End file.
